


This Is

by pakupakusan



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, rated for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakupakusan/pseuds/pakupakusan
Summary: Despite Gojyo’s disdain for women, he’ll always be a hopeless romantic. Soulmate AU.
Relationships: Sha Gojyo/Original Female Character(s), Sha Gojyo/Other(s), Sha Gojyo/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Their First Impressions

Apparently, when you meet the person you’re supposed to spend the rest of your life with, _you just know_. There’s supposed to be some warm fuzzy bullshit feeling when you enter each other’s lives. All you had to do to confirm it was find a birth date written on your soulmate’s body. For Gojyo, the numbers were scribbled on his waistline. He didn’t remember the first time he saw it, but it must have always been there.

The topic occasionally came up with the others, and it was often the first thing his eyes anchored onto when it was a hot day or they headed for the baths. He stared at the numbers etched on Hakkai’s wrist the first night he took him in. Sanzo actually didn't have one. At least, that’s what he thought. It was probably scribbled on his dick or something like that.  
Goku, on the other hand, had several, written to the left and right of his spine.

To be honest, when his eyes locked with her dark chocolate eyes, Gojyo didn’t know it would be her. Gojyo didn’t know it would be her. Gojyo never imagined meeting the girl ever in his life. He figured that his life was a shithole; a girl would never want to commit to that. How could soulmates be real if love wasn’t?

Ok, yeah. He did think about what it would be like to live with a girl who loved him with her heart and soul. But, those moments only came when he was on the brink of falling into a painful, eternal slumber. Granted, those were very common a few years back. Gojyo totally could not imagine redecorating the home he shared with Hakkai to suit the taste of his future woman.

He didn’t think he would meet her slightly bent over by the pull of a snot nosed boy, followed by a trail of other sticky kids. Ok. The girls in their floral print dresses were cute. Well, Gojyo shouldn’t be surprised. He met his best friend painting the muddy forest floor crimson with his organs and spent six damn years with four guys with absolutely no sign of a woman on a jeep to India and back.

Honestly, the only thing on his mind before running into the gaggle of preschoolers and their teacher was to gulp down some beers, drink till he could erase the past few years away, maybe throw in some time for self-pleasure if he couldn’t swoon a damsel, and wait for the sun to rise the next day to do it all over again.

The woman’s wavy, ebony hair rested just about her shoulders. He took in every detail of her facial features - the innocent, yet wise eyes piercing his gaze; the slight bend to her nose, maybe from playing too rough as a child or running into a wall; the lines of her full, peach lips with rosy undertones. His eyes widened as his body froze. He could have sworn, when she bent over to speak to the child in her hand, his birthday was scrawled on her collarbone.

“Uhhh…” The sound of her voice anchored him back to reality. “Excuse me, sir. You’re standing in front of the entrance to the school.”

“Ah…” he sidestepped, hands still in his pockets. “Sorry… Sorry…” Gojyo whispered to her, his eyes never leaving the numbers on her tan skin.

He tugged down his shirt unconsciously.

Shit. What was the date on his waist? He couldn’t just look now. That would be weird. He pressed his lips together, his body urging him not to mention the date on her collar bone.

“I’m sorry. I don’t remember seeing you around here.” There was a slight quiver to her voice, but her posture was as straight as a bamboo stalk.

They exchanged puzzled looks.

“I’m afraid you can’t continue to watch the children.” She motioned to close the door, removing any sight of the kids. “I may have to report you if you are eyeing them distastefully.”

“Haa??” Gojyo’s jaw dropped.

“Now, now, Ming Yue-sensei,” an elderly woman spoke from the market across the road. “Gojyo-san is just amazed by your beauty.” She giggled. “But you must be careful! He makes sure to get to know every young girl in town.”

Ming Yue?

“Oh! Thank you, Obaa-san!” She bowed her head.

Ming Yue turned to him. “Even if Obaa-san is telling the truth, I wouldn’t want to take any chances. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

Gojyo stepped back with his arm shielding him from her threatening smile. Oh shit, he felt his heart race more for fear of his life. That ominous smile was all too familiar.

“I wouldn’t want to brother the village patrol,” her smile darkened.

His eyes widened. “What?! You’ve got the wrong idea!” He tried to remedy the situation. I’m not into kids! It’s not like that!!”

They heard the shopkeeper giggle again. “Sensei, you should be careful of this one! Like I mentioned, he’s the village womanizer. Gojyo-san probably heard you just moved in and is on the prowl!”

Ming Yue made a quick scan of him from head-to-toe with wide eyes. Gojyo’s jaw dropped. What the fuck! Hakkai is never buying groceries from this bitch across the street ever again. Ming Yue released a broken business-like chuckle, said her goodbye, and slammed the door in his face.

Gojyo shot a glare at the shopkeeper, debating whether to trash the place or not.

“Oh ho ho ho,” she laughed. “Gojyo-san, I’m not letting you have this one! Ming Yue is too sweet for you. She’s better suited to a traditional home. I’m sure my son is more of her type anyway.”

His eyebrows furrowed. Gojyo rolled his eyes and forced his hands in his pocket. He grumbled frustrations to himself as he made his way towards the bar.

…

Gojyo didn’t think much of her. Honestly, he convinced himself that it was a fluke. Maybe it wasn’t even his birthday. When he met her, Gojyo was kind of far from her. He forgot about her - well, he did have the help from his timeless friend, alcohol. But then, when he saw Ming Yue under the silver glow of the night, memories and even previous daydreams of her flooded his thoughts. Gojyo’s body betrayed him; unleashing the wrath of butterflies ramming into the lining of his gut and a tingling warmth crept on the back of his neck and towards his ears. His efforts were wasted.

The clacking of her shoes against the metals stairs distracted Gojyo from staring at the white circle in the sky. Gojyo let out a sign, not realizing he held his breath for so long. His hand immediately went for his chest, hoping to quell his stammering heart. Ming Yue yawned as she made her way to ground level. She paused to cough when the earthy smell of his cigarettes entered her lungs.

Ming Yue frowned when she found the culprit of the poor air quality.

“You shouldn’t rent a room on top of a bar if you don’t like the smell of cigarettes,” a cloud of smoke escaped his lips.

“Well, it’s nice seeing you too, Sha-san.”

Sha-san? He raised his eyebrow while he inhaled at the cigarette.

Gojyo looked down to her neck line again only to find that she had a shawl draped over her frame.

“I hope you’ll excuse me. I wanted to enjoy the night air,” she caught his attention.

“Are you meeting with a boyfriend or something?”

Ming Yue’s eyes met his. “You’re quite straight forward, aren’t you?”

He took another drag of his cigarette and puffed a cloud of smoke into her face. He snickered at Ming Yue’s reaction: a repulsed frown and a cough. “Yes, ma’am. I’m getting too old to be a homewrecker.”

8/30/19xx. This chick did look like she should be around 27 years old. Or maybe not. People never really looked their age. For all he knew, the girl could be 22 or something.

Ming Yue flashed her pearly whites, an attempt to flip her frown upside down, before making her way down the street.

“Even though I don’t have a boyfriend. I know I wouldn’t search at a preschool.” She turned back to him with her tongue out.

Gojyo stared, processing the comment. He took in every snarky, airy word that left her full lips. He didn’t even take a long drab before he slammed the bud on the ground. Gojyo stomped on it, imagining she was the dying cigarette on the floor.

“Shit!” He buried his fists in his pockets before making strides towards her.

Gojyo managed to catch up to her, but stopped the girl in her tracks when he slammed his hand on the wall beside Ming Yue. She gasped at the sudden gesture and prepared to turn around until Gojyo placed his hand on her shoulder. He felt her tense under his grip and noticed her eyes widen.

She was pretty tall for a woman in this area. Unless, they grew in the years he was gone. If she stood upright, she probably was at the edge of his nose. He was used to women standing at his shoulder or shorter. Gojyo ran his hand over the shawl, feeling the cotton fibers between his figures. He moved it to the side, getting a clear look of the date tattooed on her collarbone: 11/09/19xx.

He leaned forward, but only just a few centimeters. “Remind me of you name again, sweetheart.” He whispered into her ear, slowly tracing the shape of her neck and the numbers on her collarbone with a finger.

She gulped before she responded. “Why should I?”

“I need to know what to call you when you invite me to your bed tonight.”

Of course, he knew her name. No matter how hard he tried to forget, he couldn’t do it. His eyes fell on her lips. They were still rosy under the silver night. Gojyo glanced down again, eyes fixated on his birthday.

“How do you know you can-”

“Because,” he pressed her palm to his lips and imprinted a smile in the soft flesh. “I’m Sha Gojyo, village womanizer.”

Her gaze focused on his lips inching closer to hers. Ming Yue sensed that he bent his elbow by her head to adjust the enclosing proximity.

“No!” Her free hand pressed on his check pushing him.

“As you can see, Ming Yue,” he chuckled, removing her hand, and noted how slim her wrist was in his hand. “I’m not a pedophile.”

She held her beating chest in her palm before pushing him off with her other hand. Her eyebrows furrowed as Ming Yue shot a glare faster than Sanzo’s gun and sharper than the crescent on his shakujou.

A smile danced over his lips as she rolled her eyes. Gojyo put his hands in his pocket and trailed behind her.

“I’ll be your bodyguard. A young lady shouldn’t walk alone at night by herself.”

“Thank you for your kind gesture,” sarcasm evident in her voice. “But clearly, I need to be protected from you.”

“I just had a point to prove, dear Ming Yue.”

They were quiet as she walked down the streets. Dirt dusted over their feet much to Gojyo’s chagrin. Well, it was better than mud. Hakkai would have his head if he soiled the wooden floors back home.

“Why did you move to Chang’an?” he broke the silence.

“My grandmother use to live here and I would visit her when I was a child.”

“Ahhhh….”

At the back of his head, Gojyo wanted to bring up the date printed on her clavicle. Maybe, he could get a birthdate out of her too. Ming Yue must have slowed down singe their steps matched.

“What about you?” She turned back to him. “Have you lived here long?”

“Sorta.” He said.

Her heart stopped.

Ming Yue found herself leaning over the dark crackle of a river. She would have fallen if it weren’t for his grip on her elbow. The woman turned back to him, eyes still wide from the sudden dose of adrenaline surging through her body. He grinned before helping her back into the proper position.

“I’ve been her most of my life, but I left to travel a bit,” he snickered. “Actually, I didn’t really have a choice.”

“You didn’t have a choice? No one can force you to do anything you don’t want.”

Gojyo felt a twist in his stomach. She was lucky. What a luxury it was to make her own decisions.

“Are you only a teacher?”

“Are you asking me what I do in my spare time?”

“Well, you must like taking walks with handsome strangers who you’ve accused of being pedophiles.”

She rolled her eyes. He really wouldn’t let it go.

“I like to read.”

“That must be fun.”

“You don’t know how to read?”

He was quiet as he kicked up a cloud at their feet. Gojyo could get by with reading numbers and a few words, but he wouldn’t ever pick up a book and read it. “What’s the fun in reading?”

“You can explore worlds. Learn about other people. Show off how smart you are.”

“That can’t get me a hot meal.”

She stopped at the same set of stairs. Gojyo didn’t realize that they circle the village.

“I could teach you.”

“Well, it’s a date.”

“Who said it was a date, Sha-san.”

“Just call me Gojyo. That makes me feel old.”

She rolls her eyes. “Your reading lessons aren’t going to be free, sir. I expect a fee.”

Gojyo stops in front of her and leans down toward her. If someone were to bump into him, he could kiss her. “How much are you charging, sweetheart?”

“You stay away from the kids.”

Gojyo threw his head back as he yelled, “HEEEHHHHHH I ALREADY TOLD YOU I’M NOT INTO KIDS.”

“Shhhh…” she pulled his tank top with a giggle. Gojyo gulped, butterflies battered at his rib cage. He paused before their eyes met. MIng Yue stared deep into his eyes. “You’ll wake up the neighborhood.” He may have imagined it, but her voice was sultry. “It won’t be free, Gojyo.”

He leaned down to kiss her, but he was interrupted by her clearing her throat and a hand on his lips.

“I want $8/lesson.”

He took her hand in his. With a smile, he shook it. “It’s a deal.”

In the pale light, he could still tell that a pink blush dusted her ears and cheeks. He smiled before he pressed a kiss on her finger tips.


	2. Her Quiet Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected turn of events leads Gojyo and Ming Yue to an unexpected location.

“You are a sick freak, Cho Hakkai,” the yell was muffled, yet every word was still coherent through the thin insulation of his wooden door. 

Gojyo sighed. He could just imagine Hakkai’s eyebrow twitch as he maintained his facetious smile. He was glad that he was still outside his home, especially with Ming Yue at his side. Gojyo was always excited to have Ming Yue by his side. The giddiness tickling his stomach and the constant smile on his lips were evidence enough. Though, he wasn’t sure if they should walk in when his roommate and their friend were currently screaming out each other. His hand was still on the doorknob. He could just turn it, since they left it unlocked lately. Hakkai reasoned that he wouldn’t have to make a spare for their rather frequent visitor. 

Gojyo turned back to Ming Yue with a chuckle. He tried to make up an excuse for the yells to ease the concern in her eyes. 

The girl, who was most likely Jia, continued to yell obscenities and mocked Hakkai’s most recent love affair - ok, it wasn’t recent, but Hakkai hadn’t hooked up with anyone since Kannan. That did not stop Gojyo from mentally cursing Hakkai. He wanted to show Ming Yue that her two months of lessons weren’t a waste of time. Well, he did have Hakkai help him out every once in a while when he was studying, but that's besides the point. Hakkai was currently in the way of Gojyo showing off that he could read the book Ming Yue lent him. 

“You’re a narcissist,” broke his thoughts for a moment. 

Well, Jia wasn’t wrong there. It sort of made sense when Jia explained her thoughts over a few drinks at her restaurant previously. According to their colleague, Hakkai was so vain that he was into a female version of himself. Gojyo thought that was most likely not the case, but he was too drunk to defend his poor friend from the vicious slander escaping her alcohol-inspired words. 

Gojyo had to admit that Jia was an annoying piece of shit. He always remembered her as that tiny teenager protecting her baby sister from Gojyo’s clutches. She did occasionally ask for Hakkai after she took his to-go order on his way home from the bar back then.

He could tell Hakkai was at his wit’s end, as evidenced by the fiery, sarcastic response. The yells turned to screams as both parties continued to raise their voices over each other. 

“Ah,” Gojyo looked down to Ming Yue again, not realizing that his gaze was focused on the door again. “I think we can go in now.” 

“Are you sure?” concern overwhelmed her question. She pointed back to the village. “We could go back to the school.” 

Why couldn’t we go back to your apartment? Gojyo’s eyes widened at the sudden question that popped in his head. He shook his thought away. God damn. Ming Yue didn’t know that it was his birthday scribbled across her collarbone. He hadn’t even confirmed if hers was written on his waist. Even if they knew they were soulmates, would Ming Yue even be comfortable with moving so fast? Of course Gojyo wanted to jump her bones. Ming Yue was the prettiest and smartest woman that he met so far. Her laugh was like sparkles of moon dust and her humor matched his for some reason. Though there was something inside his chest, urging, no begging him to tiptoe around Ming Yue. He didn’t want to mess things up with her. 

“Yeah..” he grabbed the bag of food and books from her hand. “I think we should be okay. Jia and Hakkai are pretty loud when they’re together” 

“Jia? The restaurant owner?” 

“Yeah.” 

“She’s the one who has a crush on your roommate. Hakkai, right?” 

“Right?” How could he not smile? She remembered details from their previous conversation. 

“They’re a cute couple.” 

“You think so?” He turned the knob with his free hand. 

Suddenly, it was quiet. The poker king paused. Did Hakkai hit her? Was Hakkai the violent, abusive type? Oh god, did he have to intervene? He went through shit when he was in full demon mode. Gojyo didn’t want a match against Hakkai’s Qi gong-

Gojyo was met with a thud against the door. He retracted his hand with wide eyes, shock surging through his body. Did Hakkai throw her against the wall? Gojyo didn’t even realize that Ming Yue clutched on this arm, leaning against the left side of his body.

“Hak-” 

A lewd moan followed by a “I hate how hot you are!” escaped the door. 

“Take off your dress.” Need and urgency laced his speech interwoven with a few gasps of pleasure. 

“I’m trying but you’re-” she grunted. “YOU’RE SO ANNOYING!” 

They’re doing it. After months of awkward meetings (at their house) and sexual tension, Hakka and Jia were finally doing it. Fuck, Gojyo thought to himself. They were going to do it all over the house. Karma’s a fucking bitch. Before they went on their God forsaken journey to India, Hakkai cleaned up the house after the sexual endeavors he brought home. Oh God, Hakkai must have been so upset when he found the thong in the egg flower soup years ago. 

Gojyo quickly turned around, looped the bag around his shoulder, pulled Ming Yue’s soft hand into his, and ran towards town. Fuck. Banri never pulled this shit on him. 

...

“This should be good,” Gojyo signalled to Ming Yue that he was going to stop running. 

Ming Yue pulled her hand away. His lips sunk into a frown when the warmth of her silk-like hands released from his. She bent over, hands on her knees. “How…” She puffed deep breaths. “How…” She puffed more. 

Gojyo gulped, hoping it would quell the perverted thoughts creeping into his mind. His eyes focused on the deep and hurried rise of her chest. He didn’t fail to notice the way sweat formed at her clavicle or that her back arched as Ming Yue leaned against the tree. 

“How can you run so fast and not be tired?” She also gestured towards him. “Do you work out or something?” 

“You don’t?” Gojyo snickered. 

Her eyebrows furrowed before she slapped her small hand on his shoulder. “Stupid.” Ming Yue stood up. “I prepare lessons for young children.” 

“You also tutor me.” 

“Exactly,” Ming Yue winked at him. Oh man, he would seer that into his memory. She was too damn cute for this world. “I prepare lessons for young children.” 

Gojyo feigned hurt, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead and tilting his head back. “First a pedophilia, now a young child. You wound my ego so, Ming Yue!” He smiled at her. “Am I too fast for you, sweetheart?” 

Her sharp stare cut through any chance he could of correcting his question. 

“I bet it wasn’t as fast as Hakkai lunging after Jia.” 

Gojyo let out a billowing laugh, before handing over the bag on his shoulders and removing his jacket. “Well, it’s been a while for the guy. If I were in his shoes, I would probably do the same.” Gojyo felt a slight panic as his eyes widened. Hopefully, Ming Yue was okay with the allusion to his sex life. She had to be though, since she made a quick comment about Hakkai and Jia’s situation. He proceeded to place his leather jacket on the forest floor, but Ming Yue stopped him. 

“What are you doing?” Ming Yue placed her soft hands on top of his again. 

Gojyo hoped he hid the soft blush across his cheeks, as he spoke sheepishly. “I thought that maybe we could take a quick break before heading into the village so that you can catch your breath.” 

Ming Yue shook her head. “What kind of teacher would I be if I weren’t prepared?” She reached into the bag, pushing aside some of the items inside. Ming Yue revealed a small picnic blanket. “We can sit on this.” 

He moved closer to her as she hooked the bag on her shoulders. Gojyo took the blanket from her hand, making sure to brush his fingers across the back of her hands. She looked up at him as he smiled. Ming Yue’s eyes sparkled as she looked deep into his before sneaking a peek at his lips. Gojyo’s grin deepened before he stepped away to unfold it. 

The picnic blanket was laid close to the tree, so that they could use its trunk to support their backs. Ming Yue gestured for him to sit first as she emptied the rest of the contents of her bag. Gojyo did his best to make enough room for the both of them, but his towering body took up most of the blanket. After Ming Yue placed the books down and a box of baos down, she sat down. Gojyo was surprised that she sat so close to him. He felt the heat of her body against his. If Ming Yue really wanted to, she could easily lean against him and place her head on his shoulder. 

“Sorry about the change in scenery,” Gojyo looked down to her as she reached for one of the books she laid out. 

She looked up to him. “It’s fine. We didn’t know that Hakkai and Jia had an appointment.” 

“She’s usually over all the time.” 

“Well, I’m just glad that Hakkai isn’t targeting young children.” 

Gojyo scoffed. “As I said when we first met, I am not a pedophile.” 

Ming Yue nudged him with her shoulder, leaning closer to her. “Shut up. I was only protecting my kids.” 

“OH! I forgot about the snot nosed kids.” He reached for the book in her hand, again brushing his fingers against her palms. Gojyo caught the bite of her lip and the longing gaze under her long eyelashes. “Should I read this for you?” His baritone of a voice shook her core. 

“Yes…” her voice softened. “Please do, Gojyo.” 

Gojyo smirked. “Of course, Ming Yue-sensei.” 

He read her the tale of the Monkey King who ate peaches and sabotaged the peach festival. Every once in a while, he had to pause to laugh since the monkey reminded him of Goku. Whenever he paused, Gojyo shared his memories of Goku before and during their journey. He would love to introduce Ming Yue to Goku. Sanzo, not so much. Gojyo wanted to share everything with Ming Yue, even if the birthday on her skin wasn’t his. With Ming Yue, it wasn’t so bad to be alive. It wasn’t so bad to be around a woman. 

Ming Yue had Gojyo read the book again without any pauses after they finished reminiscing. She was proud that he didn’t ask for any help on pronouncing words. Gojyo had really come a long way. He must have been practicing to read every day. She eventually pulled out a notebook to teach him a few new words and spelled them out for him. 

After their lesson, Ming Yue offered the baos and caught up on the latest in their lives. Gojyo spoke on his poker adventures, even teaching her a thing or two about the card game. He did not share that he secretly hoped that he could see her every time he smoked outside the bar. Ming Yue talked about the kids in her class. There was one boy in particular who was pretty rotten to his core, but she believed that there was potential in him. 

“Do you believe in the soulmate thing?” Gojyo suddenly asked when their conversation lulled. 

Ming Yue looked down at her soul mark and then at Gojyo. “Why do you ask?” 

“Well, Jia and Hakkai don’t have the same birthdays written on their skins.” She nodded. He continued when she didn’t add any words. “And Hakkai’s ex-girlfriend birthday didn’t match the one on his wrist.” 

“So what do you think about it?” 

“Hmmm...” he cleared his throat, unsure of how to really answer. Gojyo ruminated on the thought of soulmates and soul marks for countless hours, more so now than before. If he measured the time he spent thinking about it over his lifetime, it would probably be years or decades even. “I mean, I don’t think Sanzo has one and I doubt that he would even choose his soulmate. And then Hakkai has never dated his soulmate. So, do they even matter then?” 

“Sanzo and Hakkai are interesting points if we compared them to the rest of the world and their soulmates.” Ming Yue shifted her weight to lean more on Gojyo. “I would like to believe that I could meet my soulmate.” 

Gojyo’s felt fireworks explode in his head (or did it start in his heart? His guts?) and they spread rapidly through his veins across his body. His eyebrows raised allowing his eyes to grow bigger. Gojyo suddenly remembered that he could breathe when his chestly rose after what felt like centuries. 

Ming Yue tilted her head and adjusted her position so that she could look up to him comfortably. Her hand fell on Gojyo’s forearm as she smiled so softly that he felt his nerves melt at the sight. Ming Yue leaned forward, so much that Gojyo knew that she could hear the explosions going off throughout his body. “Don’t tell anyone,” a whisper tickled his ear. “I don’t mind if I don’t meet my soulmate. I could find someone who I could love with my whole heart, and I’m sure that he could love me with his too.” Her fingers traced over his collarbone. “I don’t need destiny to tell me who to love, so it doesn’t matter.” 

His heart and stomach somersaulted as he took her hand and laced their fingers together. “I like the sound of that,” Gojyo’s voice was a just below hers. “When is your next day off?”

“I won’t have one until next week” Ming Yue still whispered. 

Gojyo pouted before lightly pressing his forehead to hers and wrapping his arms around her. “I don’t think I can wait that long to see you.”

“We have another lesson in three days.” 

“I really can’t wait that long to see you, Ming Yue.” He pulled her into his chest, and Ming Yue gave a small chuckle in response.

“Do you remember that walk we did the first time we met outside the bar?” Ming Yue moved closer into his touch as he nodded. “I walk around the village every morning at dawn.” 

“Can I see you there?” 

“Yes, I would like that.”


End file.
